


Wandering Eyes

by wandas_sunshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandas_sunshine/pseuds/wandas_sunshine
Summary: One of Stark Industries' Charity Galas is drawing on too long, and (Y/N) can't help her wandering eyes. Lucky for her, neither can Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is my first attempt at smut so let me know if it's any good.

This was most definitely not how (Y/N) had expected her night to go. Most of Stark’s parties were fun. If nothing else, they were a good excuse to drink and maybe to get laid. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had a good sexual encounter. But now she was leaning against a wall in her shimmering dark blue gown, cursing whoever had decided that this particular event would have no hard alcohol. They must have wanted her to suffer.

She sipped her champagne and eyed the room curiously. She’d seen most every person that had shown up to the charity event at least once before. Pepper had put everything together and, truth be told, it was beautiful. The lights were dimmed and the room had taken on a lovely blue glow. (Y/N)’s presence had gone unnoticed by most everyone with the exception of her close friends. Not that she minded, these uptight gala type events weren’t her scene. She’d much rather be playing drinking games with the other Avengers like they did at their usual gatherings.

“Having fun yet?” A voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned her head. A smile lifted onto her lips at the sight of Bucky lounging beside her. He looked good, fitted in a three piece suit that only made him look bigger and more handsome than he usually did. His hair was brushed back into a neat ponytail that sort of suited him. She couldn’t control the way her eyes scanned over him ever so slowly, committing every detail to memory.

“Sorry, what?” She asked, her gaze snapping back up to his. She brought her drink back up to her lips in an attempt to hide how flustered she’d become. Bucky gave a chuckle that made her heart hammer in her chest. She’d always had a bit of a thing for him, but how could she not? He was powerful. Easily one of the strongest men she’d ever met, yet his demeanor tended to be so gentle. He was charming, that’s one thing he hadn’t lost over the years.

“I asked if you were enjoying yourself.” Bucky repeated himself, taking a drink from his own glass. (Y/N) scoffed.

“I am definitely having a great time. Isn’t it obvious?” She teased and Bucky smirked, that smirk that absolutely stirred up her insides every time. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Needed to stop thinking so much about his hands on her ass or his mouth on her skin. She blinked a few times and looked up at him.

“Where’s your mind at, doll?” He asked. For a moment she wondered if Bucky could read her mind because he definitely looked like he knew exactly what she was fantasizing about.

“What do you mean? I’m here.” She said. She was lying through her damn teeth. Her mind was in her room being worked up by Bucky’s touch. She shifted a little and took a drink, desperate for this party to be over so she could escape and take care of herself.

What Bucky did next made her breath catch in her throat. He nudged closer, leaning against the wall and dipping his head dangerously close to her ear.

“Don’t lie to me, doll. You’re looking at me like you want me to take you right here.” His glass was delicately balanced in his right hand, the metal one had trailed to rest against (Y/N)’s waist. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second before flicking back up to meet his. His blue eyes were dark now with lust, with a longing he’d been hiding far too long. “All you gotta do is ask and I’ll get us out of here.” He promised, his lips brushing against her ear. And in an instant, (Y/N) decided that this was going to be the best night of her life.

“Get me out of here, Barnes.” She commanded breathlessly. Bucky took her glass, swiftly placing them on the tray of a passing waiter. His flesh hand snaked to rest just above her ass, guiding her confidently towards the exit. Nobody paid any mind as the two made their escape to a separate part of Stark’s mansion. They’d stayed the night before, they knew where the guest rooms were, and with any luck one would be unoccupied.

However they didn’t quite make it that far before Bucky had her back pinned to the wall. He dipped his head, latching his lips onto hers and pressing himself snug against her front. She clung to him, her hands finding the hair tie holding his hair back and tugging it out so her fingers could run through it freely. Buck let out a soft growl against her lips, trailing down to suck adamantly at a spot on her neck. (Y/N) couldn’t have been more grateful for the wall and Bucky’s firm grip on her hips as her knees tried to give way under her.

“You don’t have any idea what you do to me, do you?” He mumbled against her skin and she shook her head. “Everything you do is so sexy. And when you come to train in those little shorts, showing off all that skin.” He ran his hand up to tug at the zipper at the back of her gown. She reluctantly nudged him back.

“Not in the hall, Buck. We’ll get caught.” She giggled anyway, pulling him in for another long kiss. He pulled away again, taking her hand in his and pulling her to the first door. He didn’t bother checking, just opened the door and pulled her inside. The door was kicked closed and (Y/N) quickly turned the lock.

“Where were we?” Bucky asked with that smirk on his lips, that damned smirk. He stepped forward and kissed her like nothing else in the world mattered. And to him, it didn’t. He’d been waiting for her for so long and now she was there before him looking like some sort of goddess. He pulled away, taking a moment to look her over—he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t—then pulling at the zipper on her dress. She kicked off her heels and tipped her head up to look at Buck once more.

“I saw you walk in, and saw all those men looking at you like a piece of meat. You look so damn delicious in that dress. Been wanting to take it off you all night.” He said, pushing the straps off her shoulders. She let the dress fall to the floor, left just in a pair of lacy panties. She could swear she saw Bucky melt.

He pulled her in and she stepped out of the dress, pressing closer to him. He easily turned her and with a push she fell back onto the bed. Bucky was quick to settle between her legs, nudging them apart and running his hands up her thighs. The warm, calloused flesh was a stark contrast to the cool, smooth metal and she couldn’t keep herself from squirming.

“Be still, baby.” He warned. His voice had dropped to a low vibration. He leaned down, carefully pressing kisses up on her legs to the apex of her thighs, then down the other one. She whined, growing frustrated with his teasing. “I’ve waited too long to worship you the way you deserve.”

(Y/N)’s stomach did a flip at that, squirming a little but not struggling to get his touch. She was already drenched just from the thought of him. He moved painfully slow, trailing his hands over her body, feeling her in a way that nobody else had ever bothered to do before. She was already breathless when his hands cupped her breasts gently. Her back arched and Bucky smirked once again. His fingers worked the flesh gently, kneading them and tugging lightly at her nipples until they’d fully hardened under his touch.

“Buck, please. I need more.” She huffed. In response, Bucky lowered his head, nibbling and sucking slowly at her left nipple, his hand still working the other. She tipped her head back and a long whine tugged from her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair and he made a noise that she would do anything to hear again.

He took his time, drawing the softest sounds from her lips before switching sides and giving her other breast the same treatment. But finally, she’d had enough waiting. Her fingers worked quickly, pushing his suit jacket off and discarding it, then working down the buttons of the shirt underneath. Bucky shrugged the garment off, letting it fall aside. (Y/N)’s hands wasted no time, tracing over toned muscle and taught skin. When they reached the waistband of his pants, Bucky nudged them aside.

He made quick work of his belt buckle and his pants, wiggling out of them and pushing his boxer briefs with them and leaving him exposed for her. (Y/N) took him in slowly. If she had thought he was perfect before, she was convinced he was a god now. Every inch of him could’ve been carved from marble. It took everything in her not to stare at his half-hard member. It was already bigger than most that she was used to. He hooked his arms under her legs while she was distracted. She began to question his actions, but he tugged her to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her.

He tugged the lace down her hips, barely keeping himself from ripping them off of her all together. And there she was, splayed out right before him like the most incredible buffet. And who was he to turn it down?

He nudged her thighs open as far as they’d go, immediately licking a strip up her glistening core. She inhaled sharply, propping herself up on her elbow and watching him. This was a scene right out of one of her wet dreams.

Bucky was living his dream, eating her like she was his last meal. Two of the fingers on his flesh hand teased at her entrance, rubbing circles and slipping in just a little every now and then, earning squeals and pleas from her. Finally he gave in, singing two fingers deep inside her and pumping them slowly.

“How’s that, doll?” He asked, listening to her mewls. As he slowed down his pace to a near stop, she bucked her hips only to have his metal arm force them back down. “I’m making the rules tonight, beautiful. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you feel good.” He promised, peppering her thighs with kisses before diving in once again to suck and lap at her clit. Every curl of his fingers or particularly drew the prettiest sounds from her lips until he was moaning against her pussy just at the thought of what his cock could work out of her.

“Bucky, please. Please, I’m so clo-ose.” Her words came out as pants, near whimpers as she grasped at him. Her fingers curled once more into his hair, tugging less than gently. He let out a sharp moan, fucking his fingers into her faster and grumbling an aroused ‘fuck’ at the feeling.

(Y/N) was writhing there, held tightly in place and three fingers now working steadily into her until she was shaking completely, squealing his name and releasing around his fingers. Bucky lifted his eyes, watching her closely as she basked in the pleasure. His fingers never stopped their work, helping her ride out her high. He finally pulled them out, popping them into his mouth and sucking them clean. (Y/N) groaned softly.

“There’s no need for you to be that hot.” She whined and giggled a little. He laughed, straightening up and carefully readjusting her body on the bed.

“Think you’re ready for me?” He asked with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes and nodded, hoping it wasn’t too obvious just how badly she wanted to take him. He reached between them, giving his already painfully hard length a few strokes before lining it up with her soaked lips.

She hooked a leg around his hips and he pushed in. Her jaw dropped open and she hissed at the stretch. He was big, particularly thick, but the stretch felt better than anything else she’d ever felt.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” He practically purred, his chin dropping to his chest as he bottomed out in her. She needily tugged him down until his lips met hers and kissed him like her life depended on it. Their lips found a rhythm and his hips shifted, drawing out before pushing hard back in. She gasped and moaned against his lips. As their pace was set and his hips snapped steadily against hers, their kiss became sloppy, clashing teeth and nibbled lips. Neither one of them dared to separate, relying completely on feeling one another.

Bucky propped himself up on his metal arm, snaking the other around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. He grunted lowly, burying his face in her shoulder. Her legs were squeezing tight around his hips, the coil in her stomach tightening almost unbearably tight. She nearly didn’t manage to warn him before it snapped.

“Buck-y,” The end of his name turned into a shaky squeal as she came around his length, her vision going white and her ears practically ringing as he fucked her through it once more.

“Doing so good, doll. I’m so close, (Y/N).” He praised. He gripped at her hips, snapping into her even harder, but his hips began to stutter, his pace getting thrown off before he felt his own release. He let out a deep moan that nearly sounded like a growl, holding her close.

The two of the stayed that way, holding each other and breathless, glistening with sweat. After what could’ve been hours, Bucky slid out of her, rolling to her side and gently tugging her to lay on top of him. She nestled closer, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of his protective hold.

“You know...I think I owe you a date after all of that.” A laugh bubbled from him, more genuine than his laughter typically was with others. (Y/N) giggled almost weakly but looked up at him.

“I might just have to take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @wandas-sunshine


End file.
